


Unexpected Combination

by Amhpq8_12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, F/M, M/M, May change rating later, More tags to be added, Powerful Harry, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amhpq8_12/pseuds/Amhpq8_12
Summary: Harry arrives back at the Dursleys after a horrible second year. However, almost as soon as he arrives, he is in pain. Something has happened, something that has never happened before. But to Harry this isn't new. He will have to make it through all of these changes and somehow come out on top.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said in my other works, I will be slow to update. But I am still working on all of them. Thank you guys for being so great! 
> 
> /parseltongue/  
> :"....": speaking to Fawkes  
> "..." regular talking

It had been two days since Harry Potter returned to Privet Drive. Two whole days of agonizing pain shooting through his body. Less than a week ago, Harry had been bitten by the basilisk and then healed by Fawkes, Dumbledore’s phoenix. At least, he thought he had been healed.

  
He was currently writhing around on his hand me down bed in the smallest room of his aunt and uncle’s house. Biting his tongue, Harry tried to be quiet. But that was extremely difficult. Each breath was a small victory. He didn’t know if he would live through the night.

Uncle Vernon pushed through the door unconcerned about Harry’s predicament. “Boy, I am having an important client come for dinner tonight.” He narrowed his eyes. “This is a very important dinner, it could very well make my career. I do not want to hear anything out of you tonight. Do you hear me?”

Harry forced himself to nod.

“Good,” the fat man said. “See that you don’t make a sound.”

Uncle Vernon left. Harry heard all seven locks on the door locked. There was no way he’d get out of this room. Not that he wanted to. Harry laid there counting his breaths. It seemed to help the pain diminish. He could hear the Dursley’s guests arrive.

“May I escort you to the lounge, Mrs. Mason?” Dudley’s voice carried throughout the house.

A sharp wrapping jerked Harry out of his thoughts. Fawkes, Dumbledore’s phoenix, was outside his window. He forced himself out of his bed with a groan. The large bird soared through the window, circling the small room before flying straight to Harry. Fawkes slammed into Harry.

Heat engulfed him. Harry staggered forward, almost falling over when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He, Harry, was on fire.

Bright orange flames licked his skin. All he felt was the heat. Even when he looked at his arms and saw the flames, he knew that they weren’t actually burning him. Harry wasn’t hurt, just hot.

He heard Fawkes trill. “What happened.”

:”You did the unexpected,”: Fawkes said. Harry’s eyes widened. :”No need to worry. I have bonded with with you and now I am a part of you.

:”We are inside your mind right now,”: Fawkes continued. :”This has never happened before.”:

“But why?”

:”You slew the king of serpents,”: the bird responded. :”But he bit you. I didn’t expect you to also have bonded with the basilisk when I healed you.”:

“What?” Harry asked stunned. He knew he wasn’t making a very good conversationalist at the moment. “How did I bond with both of you?”

Fawkes tilted his head. :”A basilisk and a phoenix are immortal. We never die. When you killed Slytherin’s guardian, you absorbed him. I didn’t realize that when I healed you,”: Fawkes admitted. :”Phoenixes though are a little different. I saw you as worthy of bonding with. So now we are both bonded with you.”:

“But how is this possible?” Harry could barely take in a word the ancient bird was saying.

:”Hmm,”: Fawkes muttered. He flew around Harry. :”It seems that the basilisk is not as much like me as I thought. I believe that when you killed him, you absorbed him and he merged with you, so to speak, Harry. You have his abilities. You will also be able to turn into a basilisk.

:”While I am a separate entity in you, think of me as a sort of guide, the basilisk became _you_.”: Fawkes explained.

Harry sat down in a chair that was suddenly there. “But how can I have all of your knowledge? There’s barely anything in my mind as it is. I don’t know anything about the magical world even with living in it for two years.”

:”I will teach you how to access it,”: his guide explained. :”It takes time. I will teach you Occulmency. This will help you order and protect your mind and by extension us.”:

“Can we do all of this here? I won’t get into trouble?”

Fawkes trilled. :”Of course we can. And you only get caught if you use your wand. You, Harry, are perfectly capable of using wandless magic.”:

Harry just stared at his new companion. “Why doesn’t anyone know this? I thought only a few people, like Dumbledore, are able to do wandless magic.”

If a phoenix could snort, Harry was sure Fawkes would do it. :”Dumbledore is part of the problem, along with that miserable ministry.”:

“You seem to know an awful lot about this,” Harry said.

:”I’m always with the old beard,”: the phoenix grumbled. :”He’s going to be awfully shocked when I don’t come back.”:

Harry laughed. “I like how you think. When do we start?”

Fawkes studied him. :”At night, I will teach you how to organize and protect your mind from anyone. By the time you are ready to go back to Hogwarts, you will have mastered all of this. While you are awake, i will teach you how to expand your magic.

:”Having the basilisk, Septimus, as a part of you will help,”: Fawkes continued. :”This shouldn’t be very hard. If Dumbledore can do it, I know you can.”:

“I’m glad you think so,” Harry muttered.

:”Of course I do,”: Fawkes said, :”I wouldn’t have picked you if you weren’t worthy.”:

"I hope I am," Harry said. 


End file.
